Clace OneShot- The Mortal Instruments Clace and Climon
by FanFicQWeenie
Summary: One Shot short story of the aftermath of season 2 episode 10 of Shadowhunters. Clace and Climon Included. How Jace tells Clary the truth about Valentine! My own interpretation of what I think could happen in season 2B DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU READ
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not your brother Clary." Jace let out in a breath, Clary could see that his shoulders relaxed more once he had finally let the truth off his chest, "Valentine tricked us. He saw us together and worked out that if he destroyed our feelings for each other that we would be too distracted to notice his plan to take over the institute and activate the soul sword." Jace explained and took a step closer to Clary and placed his hand on her shoulder. Clary could feel his fingers rubbing her skin softly, making her shiver. Jace offered her his jacket, which she took from him gladly. She had missed his smell and how warm he always seemed to be. Jace wrapped the jacket around her which meant that Jace's chest touched her chest slightly, she felt a flood of warmth spread over her chest. "Thank you Jace" Clary replied whilst breathing in Jace's scent from his jacket and closing her eyes to enjoy the smell of honey, mint and a hint of sweat. "Anything for you Clary." Jace replied staring into her eyes with a longing look, which she hadn't seen since the first time they had kissed after Clary thought she killed Jace, which she later realised to be a shape shifting Shax demon. For a split second Clary thought she saw his eyes flicker down to her lips although she could have been wrong. As ever since Jace had told her that he would never be with her in the city of bones she had believed that Jace wanted nothing to do with her and that his feelings were not the same as hers. "I can see that your happy with Simon and I respect that, I won't get in the way, but if he ever hurts you I promise I will hunt his Vampire arse down and personally stake him". Clary smirked and blushed, which in return made Jace flash his smile which Clary had only seen when Max was around. "Whats so funny Jace?" Clary questioned, taking a step towards Jace with a smirk on her face. "I Forgot how beautiful your face lights up when your happy." Jace admitted taking a step closer and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Clary took a step closer, she was now pressed against Jace and could feel his heart beating in time with her own. Jace then traced her face with his finger and moved his thumb across her lips softly, Clary felt her heart skip a beat and she lost her breath for a second. Clary was looking deeply into Jace's eyes and saw his eyes move down across her face to her lips with a hunger for more. Clary reached her hand behind Jace's neck and began to play with his hair, Jace looked up into her eyes and they both began to lean into each other. All of a sudden their lips touched and Simon walked in, "Hey Clary, I have something to tell you." Simon exclaimed walking in whilst typing on his phone, Clary jumped away from Jace and separated herself from him. Read faced Clary took a quick glance at Jace and saw his flushed face Jace turned to look at Clary but she looked away before their eyes could meet. Simon looked up " Hey Clary, hey Jace sorry I didn't know you were in here, did I interrupt?" Jace looked over and Clary and saw she looked guilty. "Hey Simon don't worry just had to tell Clary something, but I have so you can have your girlfriend back now." Jace replied smiling, but Clary could tell it was forced. "oh, ok thanks Jace" Simon said whilst approaching Clary from the doors of the training room. Jace turned and looked at Simon hugging Clary and Kiss her on the cheek, he felt himself get jealous and then scolded himself Clary was obviously happy and that what he wanted the most was to see her happy. He then turned and walked to the doors of the training room. Clary smiled as Simon came up and hugged her then kissed her cheek. She then looked over a Jace to see his curious face, he then put his shield up and walked away to the doors of the training room. Just then Jace turned around "Hey Clary thanks for the talk I just thought you deserved to know the truth." Jace said looking at Clary. She came away from Simon and looked at Jace "I understand Jace, thanks." Jace peered over his shoulder to see Clary and Simon laughing, looking at Clary's face light up at whatever joke Simon had just told. Jace decided that was how Clary looked her best and he hoped that one day that Clary would be laughing at all his jokes and remarks instead of Simon. A guy could sure hope.


	2. Update

Hey Guys!

I have decided that once Shadowhunters begins again I will start a new story/ continue with this story. As I finish Sixth-form next Friday and its my prom also so I have a busy week ahead of me, but I plan to begin writing again. The story wont be uploaded until the 6th or 7th June as I live in the UK and so I can't watch the episode until the next day and also it's my 18th on June 5th so I will be out for the day.

If anyone has any ideas of any kind of story they want me to write, preferably a Clace story as I haven't been writing in a while so I need some time to get back into writing again. Any ideas of content for chapters, etc. just PM me or leave a Review with any ideas.

Thanks guys!

FanFicQWeenie


End file.
